Parent's evening
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Every year at parents evenings Draco always sees Lily's teacher while Harry sees their son Scorpius' teacher. Fed up of Draco not believing just how Scorpius is at school Harry hatches a plan behind his husbands back so Draco can see just what their son is like.


_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**This is just a oneshot I thought of and had to write it.**_

_**Summary: Every year at parents evenings Draco always sees Lily's teacher while Harry sees their son Scorpius' teacher. Fed up of Draco not believing just how Scorpius is at school Harry hatches a plan behind his husbands back so Draco can see just what their son is like.**_

_**Only light malexmale. Past mpreg.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Harry sat at the island in his and Draco's kitchen, sighed when an owl dropped a letter in front of him. It was from their children's school. He knew what this was before he even opened it, their eight year old son Scorpius was no doubt causing trouble again. He opened the letter and quickly scanned through it. It was a letter informing him and Draco that the school's parents evening is coming up. Every year they had these and every year Draco always went to see Lily's teacher and sat there proud as the teacher praised their eight year old daughter while Harry had to go and talk to Scorpius' teacher and had to constantly apologise and offer to donate money to help the school.

Every year this happened, not this year though, this year Draco would see their son's teacher and he would see Lily's. Harry took a sip of his tea, he had to think about this, if Draco did see Scorpius' teacher he would ask Harry what he complained about and lie saying he got a good report. Pocketing the letter Harry vanished his tea with a wave of his wand and headed to his twins school.

* * *

One hour later Harry walked into Draco's study. And walked around the desk and sat on his husband's knee. "Well I have been summoned to the twin's school; I have just got back, parents meeting has changed now."

"In what way?"

"They want to see both parents to one child, they said they see both parents to every child and as we have twins they want to see us both for each one."

"Why? I always see Lily's and you see Scorpius'."

"I know that Draco if you think about it it is only fair I mean they see all the children's parents together except ours. I am just surprised this hasn't happened sooner."

* * *

Two days later Harry and Draco left the twins at the burrow and headed to the school. "I still don't know why they can't talk to us separately." Draco complained as they apparated to the school.

"Draco they always talk to both parents they are probably short staffed which is why they are doing it like this."

"Yeah but you're Harry Potter, surely if you ask they will fall over themselves to do it. Just look how they were when you told the school the twins have you for a dad. The long waiting list and you went straight to the top."

"And that is the only time I have used my 'fame' as you know I hate doing it but this school teaches them good things and all what to expect when they go to Hogwarts."

They walked into the school and sat and waited until they got called in. "In a way I am glad they are doing it like this, you will now get to see what Scorpius is like. I didn't think there would be anyone worse than us put together at school. Scorpius has proved me wrong."

Draco shook his head. "I refuse to believe that Scorpius is a bully. He is always well behaved at home."

"Yes because he knows if he misbehaves he won't get treats and money spent on him."

Draco opened his mouth to reply when a woman walked out of the door at the side of them. "Mr Malfoy-Potter?" she asked.

Draco and Harry stood up and shook her hand before following her into the classroom. The teacher sat at her desk and gestured Draco and Harry to sit opposite her which they did. "My Name is Miss Stevens and I am Lily and Scorpius' teacher. I am actually surprised you came together as we normally talk to just the one of you about each child. But when the headmistress told me that Mr Malfoy-Potter here asked for us to tell you both together we were happy to do it as it is easier for us."

Draco frowned. "So until my husband asked you would have seen us separately?"

"Yes."

Draco stood up, Harry quickly standing also casting a silencing charm over them both.

"You lied!" Draco accused.

"Of course I did. It's about time you sat and listened to what your son gets up to. If you want sex again then you sit back down, you know how stubborn I can be."

Draco mumbled and sat back down; Harry smiling removed the silencing charm and sat down. "Sorry about that." he said.

Miss Stevens smiled. "That's okay. Looking at Mr Malfoy-Potter here I can see where Scorpius gets his looks from when he is told off if you don't mind me saying." she said, pointing at Draco.

Harry laughed. "I don't mind, it's true."

"I do." Draco said.

Miss Stevens smiled. "Well then, let's talk about what you have come here for, your children." she said as she picked up a nearby folder. "Let's talk about Lily first."

"Okay." Harry said as Draco nodded.

"Well your daughter I must say is a very well behaved girl. She is always making friends, helping people, she sits and listens in class she is always reading, working as well, if she finishes her work that has been set she will help others, not help as in give them answers help as in advise them on how to work it out for themselves."

"We have a clever girl Draco."

"That we do Harry."

Miss Stevens smiled. "She is always the first in line for class, last one to leave, she always leaves her table where she sits tidy. A few of the younger students sometimes get bullied and she makes friends with them straight away and helps them, she is a pleasure to have. We shall all miss her when she goes to Hogwarts; we all just know she is going to go far."

"And my son?" Draco asked.

"Is very different, it is hard to believe they are twins. He used to like to sit next to his sister until she asked to be moved."

"Lily asked to be moved away from her brother? Why?" Harry asked.

"Because he was copying his sisters work. We moved Scorpius and he surprised us when he seemed to settle more, during reading time he would have his head down and really seem into the book, that was until I walked behind him and saw that he wasn't reading his book, he never was, he just turned the page every now and then. His head was down as he was playing this." she said and opened the e drawer at the side of her and pulled out a hand held computer gadget.

"He said he lost that a week ago." Draco said pointing at the device in her hand.

"I confiscated it is what I did." she said as she handed it back over.

"During play time he seems to walk around as if the playground is his. If someone is playing on something he wants to play on he makes them cry and run off so he can go on it and then after a few seconds he gets bored and comes off it. He does all of this and his answer to everything is 'I am a Malfoy I can do what I like'."

Harry turned to face Draco. "Like father like son."

"What? I never said those words in school."

"No but it was how you acted. I told you our son isn't an angel at school. Why do you think I asked the Head to have the teacher tell us both about them? so you could see just how your son is."

Draco opened and closed his mouth several times before turning back to face Miss Stevens. "Are you sure this is our son Scorpius, not another Scorpius?"

"Draco it isn't a very common name there is only one Scorpius at this school and that is our son." Harry said.

"When he makes the children cry that is when Lily steps in and cheers them up, saying that her brother is stupid and he won't do it again because if he does she will tell daddy." the teacher explained making Harry laugh.

"I don't understand it when I am around he is as good as anything." Draco said.

Miss Stevens looked at them both. "How about a demonstration?"

Both Harry and Draco looked at the teacher.

"With the cold weather now coming we have asked the children to write a poem about their favourite season, they are to start off with their favourite season and what you can do in that season and I am surprised to say that Scorpius has finished his."

"Is it good?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I haven't read it, each of the children are to read out their own poems in assembly tomorrow morning. How Scorpius is we have put him to read his out after Lily. Would you both be willing to be here, sit in the back with a charm over you so they don't know you are there and listen?"

Harry smiled as he stood along with Draco. "We will be there."

* * *

"Remember Draco not a word to the children." Harry said when they went to pick up the twins from the burrow.

"I know Harry; I just can't believe that Scorpius is like that, he is worse than me. How are we going to get him out of this behaviour before Hogwarts Harry?"

"What do I do to you when you are a fucker to people?"

"No sex."

"Yes and what is it you love most?"

"Sex with you."

"Exactly."

"You mean we take off him what he enjoys most? Harry we cannot take his broom from him."

"Draco until he learns we have to, and you have to be with me on this one."

Draco stopped and pulled Harry towards him. "I will be Harry. Something needs to be done." he said and kissed his husband.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Draco clapped as their daughter had finished her poem, gave a beaming smile and said thank you as she stepped down. Seconds later Scorpius stepped up and held the piece of paper in front of him. "My favourite season is Winter. Here is my poem." he said before clearing his throat. "When it's cold and stormy and you are feeling a little sick."

Harry paled. "Oh no."

"Cuddle up nice and warmy and play with your little -"

"Scorpius no!" Draco shouted as he stood up and made him and Harry be seen as he quickly made his way to the front.

"- stick." Scorpius finished holding up a fake wand.

Draco walked up on stage and picked Scorpius up. "Home now." he said as Harry picked Lily up.

As the children started laughing at Scorpius over the laughter all the teachers could hear was Lily. "I told you he was naughty daddy."

* * *

_**The end!**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
